


Iwaizumi/Oikawa

by Myneighbourtodoro_ki



Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myneighbourtodoro_ki/pseuds/Myneighbourtodoro_ki
Summary: Iwaizumi is shy at first but Oikawa has a way with getting people to open up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Iwaizumi/Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I couldn't think of a single thing to write but then watching Koi to Uso, it came to me.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

The red string of fate was a legend known amongst all. And some believed. Some didnt. Oikawa was one of those people that didn't. But when he just started junior high, there was a boy. A very quiet, and private boy. He barely talked to anyone and didnt seem to have any friends.  
Oikawa was determined to become his friend, unbeknownst to him as to why.  
"Hi. I'm Oikawa Tooru." He said as he sat down in front of the boy one day during lunch. "What's your name?" He asked. The boy looked up. He said nothing and only blinked confusedly at the other. The boy normally ate in the classroom, Oikawa noted, not walking to get food from the cafeteria.  
"Well, I just wanted to say hi. Do you like volleyball? I'm planning on joining the club at this school this year. They're one of the best in the region for junior high prefecture. I also really like aliens. What about you? What do you like?" Oikawa rambled. He just wanted this boy to say something - anything! Just staring at him was getting creepy.  
As weeks went on, this was the same routine. Oikawa would sit in front of the boy, talking and rambling on about anything and everything. He wanted to get the boy to talk outside of being called on by the teacher in class. Oikawa also now knew that the boys name was Iwaizumi Hajime.  
"Iwaizumi!" Oikawa called out to him one day after school. When Iwaizumi turned around, oikawa came racing down the hall and halted to a stop right in front of him. Closer than he would've liked.  
"Wanna go see a movie with me? It's about aliens and stuff. Its suppose to be really good!" Iwaizumi blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what this annoy boy was saying. And against his better judgement, said yes.  
The movie was called "I Am Number Four".  
"That was awesome!" Iwaizumi exclaimed after they exited the theatre. Oikawa was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "The beginning where they showed the other alien kids getting killed off. Then towards the end that big fight scene where the alien killers were trying to destroy him but Number Four and Number Six were like, nope. And they worked together as a team and got rid of the killers. And I never expected the dog to be the protector!" Oikawa was happy that the other boy was so hyped up about a movie that was about aliens. Not the best alien movie he had seen - no comparison to signs which had him biting his nails down to the cuticles all the way through. But nonetheless he was glad they saw it together.  
"Mind if I call you Iwa?" Oikawa asked out of the blue on the walk home. Iwaizumi tried to reject the nickname but Oikawa wasn't taking no for an answer.  
__________  
"Hey Iwa! They're playing a rerun in the theatre of "I Am Number Four! Wanna go?"  
"Sure, shittykawa. Let me just message my girlfriend." Oikawa's heart felt like it dropped to his stomach at that. They had been through a lot with each other. Oikawa had convinced Iwaizumi to join the volleyball club with him. He had shown him all his favourite alien movies while Iwaizumi showed him - against his will - all his favourite horror movies. They talked about their crushes together. They had shared the same tent once when their families went camping together. They knew each other like the back of their hands. And through it all, Oikawa had felt a growing connection between them. He wasnt sure what it was but he knew it was there. And finally the first time that he heard that Iwaizumi had a girlfriend in the beginning of high school, he felt like he was having a heart attack. And that's when he came to an understanding within himself that he, in fact, fell in love with his best friend.  
But this was the first time Oikawa was hearing about a girlfriend.  
Later that night, Oikawa met Iwaizumi outside of the theatre, an uninvited guest next to Iwaizumi.  
"Trashykawa, this is my girlfriend Suzuki Aiko. Aiko, this is Oikawa Tooru." She bowed her greeting and smiled at Oikawa. Oikawa greeted her the same way and they made their way into the theatre, Oikawa not saying much.  
During the movie, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi and Aiko getting romantic and fluffy. He almost gagged aloud but didn't. But once the couple started kissing, Oikawa was out. He got up from his seat abruptly and walked out of the theatre building.  
"Let me go check on him." Iwaizumi said to Aiko and quickly rushed out the door after his friend.  
"Oikawa, where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I cant stand you two." Oikawa yelled. They were standing in the middle of the parking lot but neither of them cared. They were focused on each other.  
"I'm sorry. I'll watch the movie if that's what's making you upset." Iwaizumi said and Oikawa couldnt help but roll his eyes.  
"I couldn't care less about that. It's more of the fact that you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. It's more of the fact that," Oikawa sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe he was going to say it, here and now, but he couldn't keep it in much longer. "I've been trying to get your attention for years. I've been trying to get you to notice me. Not in a friend kind of way either. More like how you are with her. But I'm not her and you will never like me like that. So just go back to the movie Iwa." Tears streamed down his face. His vision blurry as he turned and sped off into the cover of night. Iwaizumi went back into the theatre and apologised to Aiko but told her he had to run.  
Iwaizumi ran, and ran, and ran. He tried to figure out where Oikawa would've gone. He checked all the obvious spots. The volleyball court, his house, even the old treehouse Oikawa showed him when they were younger. Nothing. Then, a thought came to his mind.  
Oikawa wouldn't expect me to check the parks. He thought to himself and ran toward the direction of the local park. There he found Oikawa on the swing, crying softly to himself and swinging back and fourth on the balls of his feet.  
"Hey," Iwaizumi said softly as he walked closer to him.  
"What do you want?" Oikawa sniffled. He quickly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and made eye contact with Iwaizumi.  
"I wanted to make sure you're okay. And to apologise. I've noticed you every once and a while but I never thought anything of it. That's what you were trying to do?" Oikawa nodded. "Well. I did like you back in junior high. You kept pushing me to be my best. I thought I never had a chance though because you never seemed interested back then so I moved on. Well, not really but, I got girlfriends to keep my mind off of it." There was a long pause as Iwaizumi sat down on the swing next to Oikawa. "I still do like you though. A lot." Oikawa whipped his head in the direction the Iwaizumi was sitting and he felt like he was going to throw up. Wow, he never would have guessed.  
"Well, if that's the case, let's be official." Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi nodded.  
The next day, Aiko smiled at Iwaizumi and wished him the best with Oikawa. And she genuinely meant it. She knew it was never going to be her. She just enjoyed the ride while it lasted.


End file.
